paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Moff Starski
Background Moff Starski is the definition of Imperial elite in the Galactic Empire. His politically-connected appointment to the Republic Navy War College at age 16 wasn't all connection, as Starski truly is a genius by definition of the word. Later appointments after the Clone Wars to Prefsbelt IV Naval Academy (18 BBY) and both Corulag Academy & Officer's Candidate School only furthered this fact. A personal pursuit, Starski attended the University of Coruscant starting in 15 BBY and got an Associate's Degree in Law, 2 Bachelor's Degrees in Military History and Political Science, and a Masters Degree in Political Science throughout he course of his military career before the end of 10 BBY. By 8 BBY, he had a Doctorate Degree in International (Intergalactic) Relations. Family Born in 44 BBY to George & April Starski on Coruscant---an extremely wealthy Core Worlds Family---Starski knew little of hardship in life. He had 1 older brother, 1 younger brother, and 2 younger sisters. He received the very best in education since his youngest years. During the early years of the Galactic Empire, both George & April Starski became loyal and strong supporters of the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR). Both of Starski's youngest sisters were part of the Sub-Adult Group, while the Starski Business Empire---which included Starski Motors, Starski Food Stuffs, Starski Tactical Equipment & Camping Supplies, and Starski Science & Research Division---were involved with the Coalition of Progress and personally were active with both Sector Monitors & Science. It is a well-known fact that Moff Starski is well-connected & participates with the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order (COMPNOR) on a regular basis and heavily promotes COMPNOR in the Javin Oversector. Starski has never married. However, he is known to be "wild with the women" and it is reported that he holds little respect for women other then to serve a man's needs. As of 5 BBY, Starski is "interested to find a bride," so he can start producing children to carry on the Starski name and family empire. Clone Wars After the Republic Navy War College, Starski would go on to serve aboard Arquitens-class Light Cruisers during the first year of the Clone Wars. By the second year of the conflict, his political connections within the Galactic Republic gave him command of his own Venator-class Star Destroyer, which he would command for the remainder of the war. He would receive the Crescent of Service at the conclusion of the war. Early Galactic Empire Despite the typical stereotype, Starski did not let his prevailed childhood, politically-connected parents, or his own genius get in the way of him being bold in battle and leading from the front, instead of the rear. He carried this military style well into the Early Reign of the Age of the Empire & despite his intense academic regiment, he was an accomplished and well-respected Imperial Officer, commanding the early Imperial I-class Star Destroyers and later, commanded Squadrons as a Senior Captain & later, as a Commodore. However, with time & age, come routine. And routine grows boredom. Eventually, Moff Starski's storied accomplishments began to be shadowed by his extensive administration & Navy Staff requirements as a up-and-coming young Rear Admiral in 11 BBY (age 33) under Grand Moff Vanko, acting as his Military & Political Relations Adviser. He would remain in this role until 9 BBY (age 35). In 8 BBY, Starski was given command of his own Superiority Fleet in the Bright Jewel Oversector, under the command of the Eighth Sector Army, replacing the formerly sacked Fleet Admiral (who was removed from command by Grand Moff Vanko) . Starski was promoted to Fleet Admiral with the new Fleet command. Unlike his predecessor, who couldn't handle the pirate group known as the Riders of the Maelstrom, Starski eliminated both the Riders & their rival gang, lead by Rodin Higron. His predecessor was sacked for his failure to deal with the threat, which lead to the embarrassing Riders of the Maelstrom event, which exposed Grand Moff Vanko & Moff Torpin's illegal accounting books to the Empire. By 6 BBY, the borders, major space lanes, and major planets of the Bright Jewel Oversector's were firmly secured, with Starski installing renewed discipline & pride to the rank-and-file in the Fleet & Army and ensured lower Imperial Officers were trained correctly under his command. In that same year, Starski was transferred to Sector 6 under the command of the 6th Sector Army (Black Sword Command, Grand Moff Weblin) & commanded a Superiority Fleet there. Like with Bright Jewel Oversector, Starski cleaned up the Oversector, replacing a previously sacked Fleet Admiral by Grand Moff Weblin. A Career Move: 5 BBY to 3 BBY In 5 BBY, during a surprise visit by Emperor Palpatine to Sector 6, Starski saved the Emperor's life by pushing the Emperor out of the way of falling debris from the local shipyard (this was no accident, but an assassination attempt by a on-the-run Jedi Master from Order 66, who had somehow confused the Emperor's Danger Sense). As a reward for his actions, the Emperor granted Starski any wish he wanted. The Fleet Admiral wanted command of a Oversector. The Emperor personally sacked Moff Sulamar who for failure to control The Rebellion in his Oversector and promoted Starski to Moff Starski of the Javin Oversector in 5 BBY. Starski became comfortable & relaxed in his new role, as the new Moff saw it, that the "galaxy owed him". While he still ran his late parents' interests on Coruscant with his brothers & sisters that kept him within the social elite of the Galactic Empire, the military title of Moff truly elevated him to the elite of the elite in the Empire's social circles. As Starski told a friend in 5 BBY, "Finally my father would be proud of me. Finally, I have brought true honor to my family's name. Finally, no more working bent over with the lower beings of this galaxy. Finally, I am the man my father, my grandparents, and my great grandparents expected all Starski to be: have power and be in control." A Man of Business: Javin Oversector Moff Starski is a man that takes advantage of every opportunity he receives. Using funds both from the Javin Oversector budget and, mostly, from his personal funds, he had built the Javin Oversector Command & Administrative Complex. The Complex, as it is often coined by local military & civilians alike, is the central command & control center for the 19th Sector Army (Dark Saber Command) on the planet of Javin. Somehow---but mostly likely through saving the Emperor's life---Starski has received his own personal security detachment of Novatroopers. 3 Platoons of such soldiers provide added security to sensitive areas around the clock (1 platoon on shift for every 8 hours) in and around The Complex. The Novatroopers reinforce the security detachment of Imperial Army Troopers & Stormtroopers already on site. An additional squad (in addition to the 3 Platoons) of 9 Novatroopers provide personal protection to Moff Starski around the clock. A Man of Business: Imperial White Uniform It is not entirety certain how Starski came upon wearing a look-alike Grand Admiral's uniform, although much speculation has to do with him using every advantage he has at saving Emperor Palpatine life. The Emperor has approved such a uniform because when Grand Admiral Thrawn rejected to Starski wearing the white uniform, it is rumored that the Emperor told him, "It is not your place to ask such questions."Category:Story Characters